Wirelines are used to lower wireline logging heads into boreholes and an electrical connection is used to connect one or more wireline logging tools in the wireline logging head to surface electrical equipment. Such wirelines can be routed through a pulley or sheave at the upper level of a drilling rig, and spooled on a reel in the wireline surface unit. From the reel, wiring can connect the wireline logging head to other surface equipment.
A rope socket assembly is one unit that can mechanically connect the wireline logging head to the wireline and also electrically connect the one or more wireline logging tools to the wireline. Making the electrical connections from the wireline to the wireline logging tool is time consuming and the electrical connections are prone to failure if a downhole fluid flows into the electrical bulkhead that houses the electrical connections.